the team
by babyliss12
Summary: the team is captured because of a grudge that has hetty rushing to find her team before its too late. brief eric/nell pair up at the end
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first story and it probably wouldn't be any good but please review.**

As the world slowly stopped spinning, Sam groaned and lifted his head. _What happened, how did this happen._ As he became more a where of his surroundings he realised that he was on his own in this small dark smelly room. _Where was callen, he was in the car when it crashed. What about deeks and kensi they were just behind them in their car. _ Sam shifted and tested his bindings. He was tied to a chair; he checked his feet and moaned in pain. He looked down and saw his ankle twisted at an unnatural angle. His feet were also tied up.

He glanced up as the door opened and crashed into the wall. A man about average height and build entered followed by two men both carrying guns. One of the guards was also carrying, what Sam identified as his phone and NCIS badge.

"Hello agent Hanna, I trust you are well" Before Sam could come up with a smart response the man spoke again. "Actually I really don't care if you are ok because I'm going to kill you slowly and painfully anyway."

"I doubt that" Sam couldn't help but laugh a little bit at that. He stopped laughing as he felt the impact of the man's punch. His head rock back and Sam felt his nose break and hot blood run down his face.

"Why do you doubt that? Because you think your team will come and rescue you"

"I don't think, I know that they will come and then they will kill you if they find that you have hurt me"

After Sam said that the man laughed. I don't think there will be any rescue agent Hanna, because the team that you **think** will save you, are here as well"

Sam felt the colour drain from his face "you're lying"

"You want proof" Sam's eyes narrowed "I'll take that as a yes" the man nodded to one of the guards who left, boots echoing nosily on the floor.

After a few minutes the man returned, walking backwards dragging a figure by its arms. The guard stepped inside the room and the man, who has still not said who he was, grabbed the figure and pulled its head up by its hair.

Sam gasped. Marty deeks was in front of him, unconscious and bleeding. The man let go of deeks and deeks fell down and landed at Sam's feet. "I'll leave you two to talk, maybe you can talk some sense into each other and this little visit wouldn't be as painful"

The man left and the door slammed shut after him.

**I hope you like it I'll update it when I can **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hey again I hope you liked the first chapter. A bit about of background in this chapter and also the revulsion of who the man is.**

"Deeks come on buddy wake up" Sam sighed at his 3rd attempt to wake up the detective and still deeks had no moved. If it was not for the rise and fall of his chest Sam would have thought his friend was dead.

Sam lapsed into his own thoughts. _If deeks was this bad off, what was callen and kensi like? If this was about information callen and kensi were going to be way worse than deeks but most likely this was about revenge. And if it was, this was all kinds of bad and he needed a plan to get him and deeks out of this. But first he needed to know if kensi and callen were here like the mysterious man was._

A moan of pain distracted Sam from his thoughts on escaping. Deeks' head lolled to one side and another moan of pain escaped his mouth. "Deeks hey deeks are you with me buddy"

"Agh….my….head...Hurts_". Looking around deeks new that where ever he was, it was bad. From somewhere that sounded far off but he knew it had to be somewhere close, Sam's voice came through the fog that covered his mind. He groaned and tried to sit up but the movement caused his head to swim and is stomach to churn. He gasped as he recalled what had happened. He remembered Sam and callen's car being hit by the van and kensi swerving to where their car was but as kensi did so, he remembered the passenger window exploding and a sea of glass washing over him before it all went black. Deeks heard Sam's voice again _"deeks come on talk to me, are you ok?"

After a bit of wiggling deeks managed to sit up and saw Sam tied to a chair but apart from what looked like a broken noise he looked ok. "I'm fine" he told Sam. Sam couldn't help but smile at that. It was a thing that deeks would say. Hell deeks could have2 bullet holes to the chest and still say he was fine. "What happened" Sam wanted to know how they had come to be in a dark smelly and very small room. Deeks looked very serious.

"After your car was hit by the van, kensi drove the car over to where your car had stopped but before she could something hit my side of the car. I think it rolled but I don't know because I blacked out. When I came to a man introduced him-self as Novasrich and then started beating the hell out of me. I think I've got a broken rib but not much else"

"Novasrich, I don't know him do you?" Deeks shook his head. "Have you seen kensi or callen?" another shake of his head. After a while of not talking, Sam cleared his throat" do you think you can untie me deeks? Deeks, deeks can you hear me"_ damn I need deeks awake right now. He was about to try and wake deeks up again when the door swung open and hit the wall. The wall where _deeks was propped up against. San winced for deeks. Novasrich stepped in and signalled for a guard to get deeks.

"I hope you realised that if I get what I want I kill you quickly but if you don't tell me what I want to know agent Hanna I will hurt your team. I would prefer to use your partner or the girl but they are not awake and I think I will save them for later. He looked at deeks who now had a very unfocused at glazy look in his eyes. He signalled the guard again who dragged deeks over to the other way and chained him to the wall. Novasrich stepped towards deeks with a baseball bat In his hands.

"I will ask you one agent Hanna and only once, you may not be a seal any more but you are still very much respected. I need the access codes for the main database at camp Pendleton

Sam paled that meant that all the marines' missions and men would be put into the hands of this man who obviously was going to use them to rise in the bad guy world and kill all the men. It also meant the names of all the seals teams would be uncovered. If this information got out it would mean the deaths of a lot of men.

"Not speaking then are we, well then we will do this the hard way" he struck deeks twice on the right shoulder and four times in the ribs and one on his left knee. This went on for a while and Sam was powerless against it.

As Sam stopped talking, deeks allowed his mind to wander but soon his head grow too fuzzy and it faded to black. When he regained consciousnesses it was because it felt like a car had gone straight into him. He groaned and felt himself being dragged across the floor and chained up on a wall. He could feel fresh blood running down the side of his head. After that it was a blur of pain until he heard the door slam, which must mean Novasrich was gone. He could hear same asking how he was but deeks could barely reply "I'm…..not…..ok" and with that he blacked out again

**Jus for reference Novasrich is a fictional person and the access codes was just something that popped into my head. In the next chapter I will write about kensi and callen. I have an idea that callen will asked about Hetty and the comescu's and kensi will be tortured. It maybe should be partner for partner but this was just how it played out. Hope you liked it. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Thanks for your reviews it means a lot. Because its half term this week you can expect regular updates as long as I don't get writers block. This chapter adds a certain twist to the story.**

Hetty knew something was wrong. Mr Callen should have checked in when the team was in position. The op was simple. Help an undercover agent reveal a drugs operation and dirty cop and get back in time to finish all the paperwork so that they could go home on time.

"Miss Jones, can you trace their phones for me?"

"On it Hetty, ok it looks like their all on 7th street about a half mile from the warehouse"

"Mr Beale, pull up the traffic camera's for that area and go back about an hour"

"Sorry Hetty it seems that the nearest camera is not working but the camera on the other side of the road and a bit further down is still working"

The three of them watched as Callen and Sam's car was driven off the road and down a steep embankment. Deeks and Kensi's car slowed down but before they could get out a van rammed into the passenger side causing the car to roll down the embankment. None of the four team members moved from their cars. The same black van that rammed to Deeks and Kensi stopped next to the road and six people dressed all in black and wearing masks pulled the three agents and one detective from the cars and put them in the van.

"Mr Beale can you find the van?"

"I can try Hetty, the cameras at a bad angle and the van has no plates but give me a bit of time and I can find it"

Hetty walked back to her office and sat down heavily. _Why does it always have to happen to my team she thought can't they ever get a rest. _Hetty has just poured a cup of tea when Eric ran in. "Hetty you need to see this" he said before sprinting back to the control room. When Hetty got there, Eric pulled up a video link on to the big screen. "It was emailed to us a minute ago"

After clicking on the link the image that greeted them was a dark room. In the middle of the room, sat a figure tied to a chair. Hetty could tell that the dark hair belonged to her agent. Mr Callen. He seemed to be unconscious.

"Hello Hetty, long time no see" the voice came from off the camera. The man speaking walked in front of the camera and smiled at them.

"Andrew Vernis" hetty's voice was filled with sadness when she spoke.

"What Hetty do you know him" Nell was momentarily distracted from trying to trace the link.

"Oh we go way back, right back to when she picked me to be in her team but things fell apart when the backup she promised me and my partner didn't arrive. That meant my partner died"

"Your cover wasn't blown when you called me, it was only broken when you yelled NCIS freeze and started shooting" Hetty replied

"You still could have saved her. She was still alive after the first two bullets but I couldn't get to her so I yelled in my comms for you to send in help. If the backup was closer, she could still be alive"

"It's all in the past vernis; you were such a good agent, why couldn't you just let it go"

His face contorted with anger, "I'll ask you the same question when your team is gone"

He walked over to where callen was and pulled his head up. Hetty could see his nose was broken but apart from that he looked unharmed. That was bad; it meant that his injuries could be internal.

"Oh Hetty don't worry I wouldn't kill then yet, I want to have some fun with him" he jerked his thumb towards callen "and the girl, she should be fun. The other two are in the hands of my partner"

"Your partner" Hetty felt her composure slip a little.

"Yes, he's got some sort of feud with a seal team and when he found out one of your team was an ex-seal he jumped at the chance to help me out. As for the detective and the girl, they are just here so we can make sure that you behave yourself. So behave Hetty or you might just lose and agent or that liaison officer. Their lives mean nothing to me." he walked out of the camera's line of sight and the screen went black.

For a minute no one said anything and then Hetty cleared her throat. "Were you able to track the signal Miss Jones?"

Nell was silent for a moment before answering "no I couldn't, the signals were all over the place they were coming from Japan, England, Germany, Alaska, Brazil. I couldn't get a lock on. Whoever is doing the techy stuff for this was able to bounce the signal of different towers."

"Keep looking and keep me posted" Back in her office Hetty realised that her tea had gone cold. Normally she would have had certain words with the person who had distracted her from her tea but that was impossible to do. _What happened to you vernis? You were such a good agent, able to think on your feet and pull an alias out of nowhere. You had some faults but then so does every agent. Your faults were almost cancelled out by Rebecca. You had the best partnership in the department. That particular assignment was going well, until with a few days until the end of it you thought that your cover had been blown. That was one of you faults you saw most things in the worst case scenario. I refused to let you pull the operation but promised to keep back up near if you needed it. The next day at the meet you gave Becca no warning that you were going to shot them because you thought your cover was blown. When I got there she was already dead but nothing anyone said could calm you down. You went off the radar for years and when you came back you were so different. You lasted two weeks before you tried to kill me. I should have known this would happen one day. _

Hetty was dragged from her thoughts when Nell came in.

"Hetty, we've just received another video link. From the same email account."

"Bugger" that was all Hetty could think to say as she walked back towards the control room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay but I had writers block. Thanks for your reviews on this story. This chapter defiantly has more deeks whumage and some kensi hurt as well. Enjoy.**

Callen's mind was clouded with grey and no matter how hard he tried, he could not clear it. That was until a sharp pain in his head as someone grabbed his hair and pulled his head up. As he struggled to focus he saw a video camera being held by some thug wearing all black. He heard a cruel laugh coming from behind him and they person let go of his head. That sharp pain had helped to clear his head a bit and he saw he was in a small room with no windows and one very heavy looking steel door. The door opened and a figure came in and took the camera. After a few brief words with the person behind him the other man left.

"Hello agent callen" the same voice that had been talking to the camera spoke to him. After not responding, the man wacked him round the face.

"Now then, my name is Andrew vernis and I'm going to kill you but not before I have some fun" vernis snapped his fingers and one of the thugs left the room and came back, dragging a person behind them. The thug lifted their face for callen to see. It was kensi, looking very bruised and confused. The thug then tied kensi up on the wall with the chains and left.

"Now Mr. Callen or should I call you agent callen" he paused as if thinking it over "I think I'll go with agent callen"

"Now then agent callen like I said you will die but it's up to you how much she suffers before she dies. After she dies, you will die. The other two members of your team will be left in the fate of my partner but I suspect it will be similar."

"You will tell me everything you know about Henrietta Lange; her habits, her houses, everything."

Callen thought about what deeks would say to that but he could only come up with "will I?"

Vernis sighed. "Yes you will but like I said it's up to you how much your friend suffers"

He walked over to kensi, who callen saw was now conscious and has been listening. "Callen, don't say anything, I'll be fine" kensi quickly said before vernis slugged her in the mouth, snapping her head back and making it bounce back against the wall.

"Hey leave her alone" callen yelled and struggled against his bonds.

Vernis hit kensi in the stomach and ribs a few times and then stopped but before walking back to callen he hit kensi twice more in the head. He then walked back to where callen was. By now kensi was barley conscious

"You bastard." Callen yelled, he never saw the fist that punched him in the mouth. Callen turned his head to the side a spit blood.

"Are you ready to talk now agent callen?"

"Why do you need to know about Hetty? I know that you were talking to her through the camera"

"Did you hear what I told her agent callen? Did you hear when she admitted that she killed my partner?" "No then let me enlighten you. I asked for backup she gave me none and my partner died"

Callen knew his face showed disbelief but didn't say anything.

"I know that look. Your thinking it was a mistake and if I ever need back up Hetty will come through for me but look around agent callen there is no one here to help you"

With that Andrew vernis left the room slamming the door closed behind him. Callen groaned this was not looking good.

"Kensi are you ok? How badly are you hurt?"

"I'm ok…..but It feels…like I have the…worst hangover…..ever"

Callen couldn't help but chuckle at that. "That bad huh"

"Yep. Hey callen do you know where we are and where Deeks and Sam are"

"I don't know where we are and I don't know where Sam and deeks are" callen admitted feeling ashamed. "They'll be ok though, Sam wouldn't let anything happen to deeks and vice versa."

Kensi didn't respond and looking over, callen noticed that she was unconscious again._ Come on Hetty I need you to help me out here._

….xoxoxoxoxo….xoxoxoxoxox…xoxoxoxox…..xoxoxo…..xoxox….

_Hetty we've just received another video link, from the same email account. With that Nell ran back out of hetty's office and towards the control room_

Hetty wearily went back to the control centre bracing her-self for what she might see. As she walked in Mr Beale pulled up another video link on the big screen. This time the person sitting in the middle of the room was Mr Hanna. Sam was sitting tied to a chair just like callen but Sam didn't look injured at all. The camera swung around and showed Deeks chained to a wall. He looked like he had been viscously beaten. The camera swung back to Mr Hanna.

A figure stepped in front of the camera. "Hello Hetty"

Hetty immediately started thinking about who this was and came to the conclusion at the same time he started to speak again. "I'm not surprised if you don't remember me"

"Of course I do Novasrich" Eric and Nell looked at each other._ Hetty has a lot of people that want to get back at her _Nell thought.

"Should I explain to your friends how we know each other Hetty?" without waiting for a reply he continued "you see I used to be in the navy. Used to be a seal but then I came back as the sole survivor to a mission gone bad. People thought I was the mole that sold my team out. I was dishonourably discharged and my fiancé left me. I came to you for help Hetty, you always said I could if I was in trouble but you turned me away and let everyone think I was a snitch because if you didn't believe me no one would. So when I found out that someone was putting together a group of people whose lives you've messed up, I came and signed up. Vernis even promised me that I could kill this seal."

Mr Hanna wore a sign of disbelief on his face. Hetty knew that Sam had very high opinions of people that were in the navy and he found it hard to believe that they did things without reason.

"Hetty all the things you've done in your life are coming back to haunt you now, your team will be killed even the two tech nerds because we know you have a soft spot for them as well. But the first person to die will be the detective. He's the newest to the group but we know you still care for him."

He pauses and let what he had just said sink in. After a while Hetty spoke up.

"What can I do to save my agents?"

"You can't save them Hetty but you can make sure they don't suffer"

The door on his side of the camera suddenly slammed open and vernis stepped in front of the camera. Behind him one of his guards dragged a barely conscious kensi into the room and chained her up on the wall next to Deeks. Another guard brought in callen who was still tied to a chair but know awake.

Callen and Sam grinned at each other, seemingly happy to see that their partner was ok. Callen glanced at deeks who was conscious and grinned at him but deeks' main focus was kensi.

"Ah here we go all happy families, all reunited again at last" vernis said.

"Now Hetty you remember what I said earlier about making you pay well it's not just us two"

"Err I already told her that" Novasrich confessed.

"What? Well you just ruined my speech you idiot"

Deeks couldn't help him-self he let out a laugh and was rewarded by a punch to the mouth. "Ow that was kind of unnecessary"

"Well let's just get this show on the road" vernis circled the agents and stopped so that he was in front of the camera. "Are you ready to lose your team Hetty? Oh not talking to me now are we" vernis chuckled.

"Why don't you just kill me and not them?" Hetty asked.

"Good question but they have already seen who we are and after doing our research it seems like your team would just come looking for us, so it's easier to kill them"

Hetty felt her blood run cold. Her team was in danger and this time it could be too late to find them.

_Henrietta Lange get a hold of your- self, sitting in self- pitty would not help your agents._ Hetty steeled herself and looked straight into the camera.

"Oh dangerous look Hetty but sadly looks cannot kill."

He snapped his fingers and one of the guards pulled deeks down from the wall and re cuffed deeks' hands behind his back and forced him to his knees in front of the camera. "I didn't really like this one too much of a smartarse, never knows when to shut up, so he goes first and honestly I don't think that people will miss him"

_Deeks knew what was coming and knew that he had to think fast but nothing was coming to mind._ _Come on callen, Sam- anyone I kind of need some help know._

_Sam knew that deeks was about to be shot but he couldn't get out of his bindings. He pulled harder but all that happened was he made the gashes on his already raw wrists bleed more. _

Vernis nodded to Novasrich, who brought a gun to deeks' head but the lowered it and fired into his back.

Deeks let out a yell as the bullet went through his back and came out of his chest, and collapsed to the floor.

"deeks" callen, Sam, Eric and Nell all yelled out all once.

Novasrich and vernis both smiled into the camera. "We'll be in touch Hetty"

The camera screen went black.

…oxoxox…..xoxoxox….oxoxoxoxox….xoxoxox…..xoxoxox…xoxoxo…oxooxxo

**I hope you liked it. The next chapter should be coming soon but there should be at least two more chapters to end my first try at fan fiction. Thanks for all the reviews. I know the chapters aren't that long but my future stories should be longer.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Eric and Nell stared blankly at the screen, still trying to process what they had just seen. Meanwhile Hetty had gone back to her office and was calling all her contacts to help her on this. She knew that Mr Deeks was in trouble, without medical care he would probably bleed out and die by tomorrow evening. The only hope was that one of the others had gotten free and was able to help.

Her first thought was to assign a protective detail to Mr Beale and Miss Jones because if what Novasrich had said was true then his group of people would go after her two analysts. Hetty knew that she also had to put together a list of people that held a grudge against her. It was going to be a long list.

"Miss Jones" she called up to the control room "I wonder if you can help me with something"

With Miss Jones helping it would be a lot easier. Hetty let her thoughts slide to her team as they worked. Mr Callen. The team leader and always there to help one of his team members if they needed it. He was also very fond of her, being the first person that resigned do that he could come and look for her after she had left for Romania. Hetty in truth was fond of Mr Callen and if he needed help she would give it to him. Despite Callen being a "the glass is half empty sort of person" was good for the team.

Mr Hanna. He was a "the glass is half full type of person" and had a big heart. He would jump in to help his team as well and had shown himself to be able hide his feeling well but he worked well in a crisis. He was almost completely the opposite of Mr Callen and that's why they worked so well as partners.

Miss Blye. Hetty had once heard Mr Callen and Mr Hanna talking and they agreed that kensi "didn't see the glass as half full or empty, she would just drink from the bottle" Miss Blye had lost one partner and Hetty remembered when she had received the news that Mr deeks had been shot, Kensi had wanted to go to the hospital and not go to the crime scene. Miss Blye and Mr Deeks worked well together and their bickering reminded her of siblings.

Mr Deeks. He was the liaison officer, a job that at first everyone on the team saw no point in having. Mr deeks had come from a troubled past and after reading his file for the first time, she found it hard to believe that he had come out of that with his sense of humour and care free attitude. Mr Deeks had at first expressed his unease at working with a team after working on his own, undercover for so long. Especially with a team that had worked together for as long as they had but soon Hetty could see that he liked having the back up and the stability.

As for Miss Jones and Mr Beale, the team would be lost without their knowledge and they never ceased to surprise Hetty. Especially after Mr Beale had shut down the internet even for a few minutes it was still impressive and Miss Jones had been able to work undercover even though she had not been trained as an agent.

_I will get my agents back and these people will pay for what they had done. Hetty made the vow to herself and intended to keep that promise._

"Hetty I think we've got a lead" a very much exited Mr Beale called down.

"Miss Jones could you stay here and keep looking for me please" Hetty told the analyst as she walked quickly toward the control room.

….xoxoxoxo….xoxoxox….xoxoxox….xoxox…xoxoxoxo…xoxoxo…xoxoxo….

As the gun went off deeks felt the worst pain he had ever felt. The pain he had felt when he had been shot twice in the chest had been less than this. He feel forwards unable to stop him-self and tried to stay conscious. He heard the door slam and he knew they were alone.

"Deeks" a voice reached through the fog that had started to descend on his mind. "Deeks can you hear me?" It sounded like Sam's voice but it sounded worried and Sam never sounded worried.

Sam looked down on his friend and tried to free him-self again but no matter how hard to tried, all he managed to do was cut to cut into his wrists more. Deeks let out a moan and lifted his head.

"Owww, wow that's painful" Deeks muttered. Deeks knew that if they were to have any chance of escaping he needed to undo Callen and Sam's restraints. He tried to twist round but a pain so intense he nearly blacked out, ripped through his body.

"Hey deeks try not to move buddy" that was callen's voice and deeks decided to ignore it. He twisted round again and began to move towards callen who was closest.

"Deeks seriously stay still we don't know how badly your hurt" deeks ignored him so callen tried instead. "Deeks if you want to help how about you try to put pressure on your wound t stop the bleeding." Again deeks ignored them. He only stopped moving when kensi spoke up.

"Deeks for god's sake stay still and put pressure on your wound before you bleed out." Deeks stopped and looked at her before managing to say "I need to get you guys free"

By now they knew that whatever they said would have no affect on what the detective would do.

After several painful minutes deeks reached callen and began to untie one hand. After managing one hand deeks dropped down to the floor and passed out. It only took callen a minute to untie him-self and move to deeks.

"Deeks stay with me buddy. Can you open your eyes for me Deeks?"

"He's not responding Sam and his breathings slow but steady." Sam thought about it for a second and then said "callen untie me quickly"

Callen lowered deeks' head off his knees and ran over to Sam and freed his hand before returning to deeks. Sam untied his feet and then picked to locks on kensi's handcuffs. They both then ran over to deeks and tried to stop the bleeding.

For a moment forgetting the fact that they have no back up, callen said to no one in particular "Eric deeks is shot we need an ambulance now" Then he remembered and looked around embarrassed.

"Callen you do know that Eric isn't here, right?" the voice came from below them and they looked down at deeks who was grinning,

"Yeah I know deeks it's just a force of habit" callen told him grinning back.

"We need to get out of here" Deeks said struggling to sit up. Sam pressed a hand to his shoulder and pushed him back down. "We will get out of here but first you need to rest deeks or we would have to leave you behind" Sam joked.

Deeks managed a weak smile before dropping back into unconsciousness. Sam and callen stood up and began to move around the small room while kensi stayed with deeks, making sure that his wound was ok.

"Any ideas on this one G" Sam asked.

"Only one but it's a long shot that it will actually work"

"We have to try it" kensi piped up "deeks needs a hospital, he's developing a fever"

Sam swore and moved back to deeks. "What's your idea then G"

…xoxoxox….xoxoxox….xoxoxox…..xoxoxox…..xoxoxo…xooxox…xoxoxox…xoxox…..xoxox

As soon as Hetty was back in the control room Eric started talking as if his life depended on it.

"Ok so I was able to get a rough idea of where they could be. By using the last video message and the first message I was able to get a lock on 3 cell towers that the signal was being bounced of that where in the right sort of area. I then used the satellite to triangulate that location to a 25 mile radius. Now the only down side to that is there is a lot of warehouses in that area and if we sent tactical in blind, callen, Sam, kensi and deeks could be killed before tactical could get to them."

"Mr Beale is there any way that you could narrow the search area down"

"I could have a go but it would take a long time to get a good idea of where they are. The only way that I could find it quicker is if they send another video message which would be very bad for the team."

Just as Eric finished saying that his tablet bleeped. Eric looked down at it and sprung into action.

"It's another video message but before I click on it I'm getting ready to get a lock on the signal. Ok it should be good now." He clicked on the message and they waited.

But instead of seeing their team beaten and bloody they saw the NCIS bullpen just downstairs.

"What the…. Mr Beale what is going on?"

"I don't know Hetty. We haven't been hacked. I would have known about that but I honestly don't know how they are doing this."

The screen switched to a piece of writing.

_Three agents_

_One detective_

_Two analysts and_

_One leader._

_Four of them are looked in room_

_The other three think their safe but_

_Only two of them are._

_Think fast and_

_You can save the other one._

Eric looked at Hetty and then realised what it meant. "Nell" he yelled at the top of his voice as he sprinted down towards her.

Nell looked up at the sound of her voice and was surprised to see Eric running towards her. "Eric what's wrong…." She couldn't finish her sentence as Eric tackled her to the ground just as a large bang sounded throughout the room. She heard chaos all around her as agents sprung in to action, taking cover and pulling out their weapons. But her only focus was Eric.

As Nell sat up she realised that Eric was still and was bleeding from a gunshot wound in his chest.

"ERIC" Nell yelled "someone call an ambulance"

In the background Nell heard someone saying that the ambulance was on its way."Eric can you hear me? Open your eyes and look at me"

Eric gave a groan and opened his eyes gazing up at Nell with a glassy look in his eyes. "Nell….are…you…hurt?"

"No Eric you took the bullet for me" she paused "thank you"

"It was …no problem. I wish I knew how to fire a gun because then we would both be more help right now" he nodded to the agents that had their guns out and pointed to the place the bullet had come from.

"When your better, I'll get Sam and callen to teach you, I can blackmail them into it"

"You have to do it with me then" he told her smiling slightly "I'd have to make sure your safe"

"It sounds like fun. I won't miss it for anything in the world and I have dirt on both of them so they can't laugh at how bad we are"

Eric started laughing but stopped as he started coughing up blood. Nell lifted his head so he could spit it out without drowning in his own blood. Eric gaped and hung on tight to Nell's hand. "Stay with me Nell" he managed to get before coughing again.

"I'm not going anywhere Eric" Nell looked Eric in the eye. "I'm not leaving"

The paramedics came in and pushed Nell out of the way and started treating him. "Can I ride with him?"

"Yes but you need to stay out the way the bullet may have severed an artery and punctured a lung"

Hetty stared down from her vantage point from the top of the stairs and surveyed the damage. She dared to think what might have happened to Miss Jones if Mr Beale hadn't gone to her rescue and ultimately putting his life in danger by doing so.

She called down to Nell "let me know when you hear about his condition Miss Jones, I'll be along when I can"

"Ok Hetty stay safe" Nell called back as she ran alongside the gurney and into the ambulance waiting outside still holding onto Mr Beale's hand.

Hetty managed a small smile. _If Miss Jones and Mr Beale didn't get together after this she would have to intervene. Hetty thought to her-self._ Hetty walked back into the control room and looked at the computers trying to find her agents.

Suddenly one of them started beeping and flashing. Hetty not knowing what else to do walked up to it and whacked it. "Oh shut up you stupid thing!" she was about to leave when she noticed that it now showed a location and that must be where her team was.

_Well done Mr Beale, now to end this._ Hetty walked down to her office and called the tactical squad. It was time to bring her agents home.

….xoxoxox…xoxoxo….xoxoxo…xoxoxo…xoxoxo…..xoxoxox…..xoxoxo…..xoxox….xooxox…xo

"I have to admit Callen, this is crazy but it might just work" Kensi admitted

"Why is it so hard to admit Kens? My plans always work."

"Yeah apart from that time when I had to go undercover as a barista even though I told you I can't mix drinks and to get the attention away from that fact you told me to faint. So I was fainting every ten minutes and I got then sack"

"Yeah ok that was a bad plan but this one has to work"

Callen looked over at where Sam was sat against the wall with deeks' head in his lap watching the two of them bicker.

"You ready deeks?" Sam asked

"As ready as I will ever be" Deeks braced him-self as Sam tried to lift him gently but he still let out a cry of pain. "Sorry deeks" Sam's voice sounded anguished as he gently laid deeks back down in the middle of the room. Sam took away his and callen's shirts that they had used to help with the bleeding. Without the shirts deeks' wound started bleeding again. Kensi swore softly and went to put the shirts back on the wound. "I thought the bleeding had stopped"

With the already blood soaked shirts back on his wounds but they weren't doing anything to stop the bleeding, deeks dropped into unconsciousness.

"Damn it, G he really needs a hospital" Sam said sounding concerned as he checked over the younger man "and his temperature's gone up"

"You're going to have to step away for a minute now Sam, for the plan to work" callen pulled Sam gently away as kensi took his place on the floor next to deeks.

"Ready?" "Ready"

Kensi started sobbing loudly and screaming deeks' name.

"No deeks come on you can't die on us now." _she is really convincing callen thought to him-self_

"DEEKS you can't die" then kensi did something that shocked everyone. She leaned down and kissed him hard on the lips. She then sat back and resumed sobbing loudly while callen and Sam moved round her and put their arms around her.

Just on time the door opened and in walked Novasrich and one guard.

"Aw what a shame. He's finally dead". He snapped his fingers at the guard who swung his gun on the strap so the gun was at his back and moved towards deeks.

Sam jumped up "what are you doing" he cried

"We're going to send this to Hetty as a present"

The guard pulled deeks by the arms and jerked over onto his back but before the guard could move him out of the room, called lunged at him while Sam went for Novasrich. Kensi darted forward and pulled deeks out of the fray.

The fight barley lasted a minute. Sam then pulled deeks up in his arms and callen grabbed the semi automatic gun the guard was carrying and kensi got the handgun from Novasrich.

After they left the room, they locked it for good measure. They then moved slowly through the halls trying to find the way out.

….xoxox…..xoxoxox…..xoxoxo…xoxoxox….xoxoxo…xoxoxox…xoxoxox…xoxoxx…..xoxoxxo

Hetty sat and waited by the warehouse that her agents were in. The van that had taken the team was parked outside but there were no other cars and she suspected that it was just Vernis and Novasrich behind this.

Her cell phone distracted her thoughts of how she was going to make them pay for this.

"Lange"

"Hetty its Nell, Eric's out of surgery but the bullet punctured a lung and he's on a ventilator. The bullet also severed an artery so they had to give him a blood transfusion. They put him in a medically induced coma for the next 24 hours so they can monitor his condition so he's staying in ICU but the doctor said he should be fine.

"That's excellent news Miss Jones, do the NCIS have any leads on who shot at you"

"Their working on it but they told me that if Eric hadn't knocked me out of the way the bullet would have hit me right in the chest and killed me." Nell's voice was small as she told Hetty that detail.

"You stay safe Miss Jones I should be along shortly after the raid is done"

"The raid is happening right now?"

"Yes Miss Jones tactical is just getting ready to breach the building"

"Stay safe Hetty oh and when Callen and Sam get better me and Eric have a favour to ask" Nell gave a small laugh thinking about the deal she had made

"Oh Miss Jones I have to go now" Hetty cut of their conversation as the sound of gunfire could be heard coming from the warehouse.

"Of course stay safe Hetty" Nell ended the call and walked back inside the hospital and back to Eric's room.

On Hetty's end she ended the call and got out the car. Tactical was ready to go inside but Hetty had a feeling that her agents were on their way out and she did not want them to get caught in the crossfire.

_**Inside the warehouse**_

"Kensi get down" Sam yelled and he dove to the floor behind a table but he was still careful of deeks. Sam laid deeks gently on the floor and pulled out the two weapons that he had got of another guard and laid one down in the reach of deeks' hand in case the detective came to.

He opened fire on the people that were shooting at them. He heard a yell and Sam saw kensi help callen behind some boxes.

"How badly is he hurt" Sam yelled to Kensi.

"I got hit in the leg Sam but I'll be fine" callen called back.

Peaking round their cover callen saw six guys and vernis. He shot at them and they all ducked down under cover.

Callen heard kensi swear and looked over. "I'm out of ammo. How much do you have left?"

"One set left. Sam how much ammo do you have left"

Sam looked down and saw that his gun second gun was gone. He glanced over at deeks who yelled "Kensi, callen you're six" and proceeded to shot down two men with two bullets to the chest each.

"Nice shooting deeks" Sam told him but getting no answer her saw that deeks was unconscious again. Sam barley suppressed an eye roll at that.

"If you give up now you can be killed nice and quickly" Vernis yelled over to them.

There was a sudden burst of new gunfire and cries of "NCIS freeze."

Callen, Sam and kensi all looked out from their cover and saw a tactical team shot the guards that were not surrendering.

Callen saw movement in his peripheral vision but turned round too late. Vernis grabbed kensi and pressed a gun to her temple.

"Don't move or I shot" vernis warned.

A single gunshot sounded and vernis dropped down dead, a single bullet hole in the back of his head. Kensi turned round and saw Hetty walking towards them gun in hand.

"I don't like it when people threaten my agents." Was all she said.

Callen and kensi laughed but stopped when they heard Sam call for a medic. When vernis had grabbed kensi, deeks had been momentarily forgotten about but now Kensi ran over and callen sat down heavily as his legs gave out.

Hetty looked at him for a moment before letting out a sigh.

"What's wrongs Hetty?" Callen asked.

At first Hetty didn't answer, she just looked around and stared at where Mr Deeks was being carried out of the warehouse and medics came over to Callen.

"I let you down Mr Callen, I'm meant to look after this team and I failed. I will see you at the hospital" With that Hetty turned and walked out of the warehouse. She passed Mr Hanna who was going back inside to check on his partner and she saw Miss Blye getting into the ambulance with Mr Deeks.

She walked wordlessly to her car and the drove to the hospital.

….xoxoxoxox….xoxoxoxo….xoxoxoxo….xoxoxoxo….xoxoxoxox….xoxoxo…xoxoxox…xoxoxo

Nell looked up from where she had been quietly reading her book next to Eric, who remained in a medical coma, as her heard shouting coming from the reception. She stood up and poked her head out ready to tell whoever it was to be quiet when she spotted kensi and Sam arguing with the head nurse about where deeks and callen where. Nell looked back at Eric who was peaceful and still but the heart monitor told her that her he was fine and walked out the door and down to reception.

The head nurse has managed to get them to go and sit down, and when Nell saw that they were not hurt she ran over and hugged them both hard before they knew what was happening.

Nell stepped back and gave them both a big grin. "Are you both ok? We saw what happened to deeks, is he ok? Where's callen is he ok?

"Nell, Nell slow down" Sam grinned down at the small analyst. "We are fine, Deeks was alive the last time we saw him, they took him for emergency surgery and callen got shot in the leg and is getting stitches."

_Nell looked visibly more relieved at hearing that kensi thought. Then a thought struck her._

"Hey Nell, how did you get here so fast?" Kensi then remembered that Novasrich had threatened to hurt Nell and Eric as well. "Are you ok? Did they hurt you?"

As soon as kensi asked that a small tear rolled out of Nell's eyes as she squeezed them shut. Sam gently pulled her in for another hug. "What happened" he asked again.

Instead of answering the question, Nell turned and walked back down the hallway. Perplexed Kensi and Sam followed her and they walked down and into Eric's room.

When kensi saw Eric laying there chest bandaged and lying still and hooked up to machines, she froze in the doorway for a second before moving into the room and sitting down next to Nell.

"I was in the bullpen going through some of hetty's files; we were trying to work out who had kidnapped you, when Eric yells that there was another video message. Hetty asked to stay and keep looking. This next thing I know Eric comes running in and tackles to the ground just as a gun went off. If Eric hadn't knocked me over the bullet would have hit me in the heart."

After hearing that, Sam looked down at the analyst and his heart swelled with pride. Eric must have run straight to Nell without thinking.

Nell continued "the bullet punctured a lung and hit an artery so they have him on a ventilator and he's in a medically induced coma so he can heal more comfortably but he's going to be fine" Nell grinned when she said that last bit.

A doctor appeared at the door with callen.

"G how you doing"

"I'm fine Sam just a couple of stitches but the doctor has news on deeks"

"ah yes I do, knew the bullet hit an artery and hit his spleen so we had to remove that and the bullet broke a rib which punched his lung so he's on a ventilator. He's on a course of antibiotics to get rid of the infection from the bullet hole but he should be just fine."

Kensi started crying with relief and Sam thanked the doctor. Callen asked what happened to Eric and Nell started to tell him. Because they had already heard it, kensi and Sam went to go and see deeks who was next door.

After a while Callen told Nell he was going to see deeks and left the room and bumped straight into Hetty.

"Hetty are you all right you seemed a bit upset earlier."

"I was Mr Callen. I nearly lost my team and my analysts today all because of me and I haven't killed someone for a while."

"Hetty you can't blame yourself for this, you did nothing wrong. It was just some sociopaths that held a grudge."

"Thank you Mr Callen, now let's go see Mr Deeks shall we?" Hetty quickly glanced in at Mr Beale and Miss Jones and smiled at what she saw. Nell was gently kissing Eric on the forehead and holding his hand.

Hetty poked her head round the door and said "at last Miss Jones, at last" Nell looked up blushing at Hetty but smiling. Hetty smiled back. It was all over and her team was going to be just fine.

**The end**

**Thew that took me all day to do so I hoped you liked it. There will be an epilogue coming soon about Eric and Nell's deal about learning to shot. **

**I hope you liked my first ever fan fiction.**


End file.
